Cold
by yuukikuran13
Summary: Anakin and Obi wan have been through a lot together. On a tipical mission things start to change when the team starts seeing the other in a new light.
1. cold as Hoth

It was cold, dry and snowing all around obi wan Kenobi. 'Why did I have to be assigned to Hoth, why couldn't it be some place with average temperatures for a change?'

As he walked to the checkpoint he could barely make out the silhouette of his padawan Anakin. 'Damn Jedi funding, can't ever get a decent pair of goggles, always the cracked ones.' Plus from the cold it was making the fucking lenses fog and ice began to form on them blocking his impaired vision even more. 'Why Hoth?'

Obi wan's legs started to ache from walking at least 22 miles with no breaks. He stopped for a second feeling a cramp take hold in his left calf. This day just couldn't get any worse. Anakin looked back at obi wan, or at least Obi wan thought he did, damn goggles, and walked closer.

"Everything alright Master?" Anakin's voice was somewhat muffled by his face mask that kept his gorgeous face from the storm's wrath.

"Yeah, just a cramp nothing to worry about," Obi wan muttered and walked quickly passed Anakin to show him that he was fine.

"This is one of the worst missions ever Master." His padawan stated clearly aggravated.

"It's not in my top ten 'wonderful' missions though. That time to Dantooine with the –

"That wasn't my fault! It… was thaa…that bounty hunter could have…" Anakin stammered. Obi wan could feel the embarrassment and denial radiating off his padawan.

"Ha…its ok Anakin I believe you but you could have refrained from almost stabbing me in the leg though. That would have been a very difficult thing to explain to the council, you know." Obi wan shook his head laughing.

After about 30 minutes of walking through knee high snow the team finally made it to their destination. In the middle of no where, in the side of a glacier/cliff was a secret Jedi base for research and development.

"Master why is every research base in the most sith of all places?" Anakin started to strip off his outer gear. He was glad to finally be rid of the extra clothing that made his movements sluggish and uncomfortable.

"Thank the force we're here." Obi wan sighed after ridding himself of the tacky gear.

"I hate snow gear, too much clothing for my taste and too hot." Anakin complained for the thousandth time that day.

Obi wan sighed again. "Then you could have taken some of it off."

"Then it would be too cold." Anakin complained like a five year old.

"Well, I'm sorry Padawan but if you hadn't crashed the ship, again I might add, and then we would have been here in half the time and would have never been in these "distasteful, sweaty straight jackets" as you like to say." He grinned at his partner mischievously.

"Hay, that wasn't my fault." Anakin blushed a little in anger and denial.

"Oh, then I suppose it was the ship's fault again." Obi wan stated flatly giving Anakin a look.

"No,"

Obi wan raised his eyebrow. "Well, it wasn't my fault I wasn't anywhere near the controls."

"I know that and I wasn't going to even suggest that."

Obi wan was truthfully confused.

"It was the Council's fundings fault." Anakin grinned.


	2. Blasts of the unknown

Obi wan couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah the Council's funding does 'suck' as you like to put it but you are still the one at the controls." Obi wan pointed out.

Anakin sighed. "You'll never let me win will you?"

"Nope, not in a million years." Obi wan smiled.

"So, after a million years you'll let me win?"

"Nope not even then." Obi wan pulled Anakin into a quick embrace and his grin widened at his friend.

"You know Master I just noticed something." Anakin's smile disappeared, replaced by a curious look.

"What is it?" Obi wan was suddenly on alert.

"There should be someone to greet us like always but no one has come to us." Anakin stated hand on his light saber.

Obi wan and Anakin picked up there snow gear and put them in backpacks just incase they were needed later. Obi wan and Anakin activated they're light sabers and slowly made there way though the base. Everywhere they went they saw no one and was only greeted by silence. Both of the Jedi were now wary.

"What did the Council saw about the base again? What were they researching?" Anakin asked hating the silence.

"They said that this base was researching on DNA. Though the Council didn't explain it in detail because this is a very secret base that very few Jedi know about. They said that the team was doing some experiments but that was it." Obi wan whispered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin whispered back.

Sadly Anakin's feelings were correct and when the team turned a corner there in front of them was Dooku. Anakin felt pure rage take him as soon as he saw the traitor. He stared forward with his light saber high above him when he felt Obi wan grab his shoulder and flog the boy around the corner. As Anakin hit the ground he looked but as weird sounds rang in his ears. What he saw shocked him. His master got hit repeatedly by these weird blasts of rainbow like colors. The blasts looked like static electricity but were concentrated in a line about half a foot long. Obi wan hit the ground in a crumble the static electricity still going all though his body. Anakin's heart stopped for a second. His Master couldn't be died. After getting reed of the shock Anakin, with lightning speed grabbed his Master up and ran to a safe room deep in the compound. 'Please Master don't die' was all Anakin could think as he sat Obi wan down and closed the titanium door.

* * *

><p>Don't worry the slash will be coming soon, or will it? Will Obi wan die?<p> 


	3. Should have payed attention

Obi wan made another moan of pain on the ground, still unconscious. Anakin could barely stand the tense atmosphere anymore. It didn't look like his Master was getting any better. So, after ten minutes of rechecking the area for medical supplies, which there were none, Anakin decided to risk going out to find the med wing. Anakin made sure to leave a note just on the slight chance that Obi wan awoke without Anakin, he didn't want his wounded Master worrying about him but himself for once.

Anakin looked at his Master once more to make sure he was fine and as silently as he could he opened the door. Anakin had to use every ounce of his training as he walked the separatist felled halls.

"Great," Anakin muttered under his breath when he saw a group of droids right in front of the med center. Anakin quickly devised a plan to get the droids alone and attack them silently one on one.

After ten minutes Ani dispatched the last one and walked into the med bay. Anakin grabbed a first aid kit and a couple of other supplies that Obi wan might need then started for the panic room.

All Obi wan could feel was growing pain that radiated all over his body. It felt like his body was being torn apart. 'Damn Dooku,' Obi wan thought as another fierce wave took him. The worst part of the pain was that it felt like he was paralyzed but could still feel the pain in his body. Suddenly the pain started to increase and Obi wan gasped for breath. /Anakin! ANAKIN!/

_/Anakin! ANAKIN!/ _Anakin immediately felt like his head was being ripped in two. The boy ran as fast as he could toward the safe room not paying any attention to his surrounding. Anakin missed seeing the large number of droids coming in all directions. He missed hearing the loud, screeching sirens alerting Dooku to where he was. He was so blinded by the need to reach his Master that he didn't see Dooku behind him, he missed hearing Dooku say fire, and Anakin missed seeing and sensing the dangerous bolts that then hit him in the back.

Anakin came crashing to the ground in a heap. /Master…/ Anakin passed out.

* * *

><p>Will Anakin and Obi wan survive this death trap? What were they hit with? Find out in the next two chapters which I will hopefully post in the next week or so. Sorry the chapters short but I don't want to give away everything at once. *wink*<p> 


	4. Did that just happen?

Obi wan woke to blinding light. As he sat up he abruptly remembered what happened to him and the pain, that damn pain. He checked himself over and found that he wasn't tired or hurt. He thought for sure that he had been wounded by that droid, oh well. He took a look around after he reassured himself that he was fine. It seemed that he was in a safe room. 'How did I get here?' Then it came to him, Anakin!

Master Kenobi rushed out of the safe room faster then he ever ran before but he didn't notice. He didn't even perceive that he could feel Anakin more then he once could. As he rounded a corner he came face to face with Dooku. Obi didn't note the surprise and awe on Dooku's face on seeing him; he could only see Anakin passed out on the cold floor, not moving. The Jedi instantly ran, grabbed his fallen comrade with the med supplies, and ran back to the panic room before Dooku could lift a finger against him.

"Anakin, Anakin?" Obi wan shook his friend to no avail. Sudden exhaustion took over his body and he fell asleep next to Anakin.

After wait felt like hours Kenobi woke to Skywalker's blood curtailing screams. "Anakin!" Obi wan tried to stop the pain but soon his friend was consumed.

All he could do was watch his friend suffer when unexpectedly Anakin started to change a little. Anakin's prosthetic arm, that Obi wan noticed must have been cut off by Dooku again, started to grow into flesh. The scar on Anakin's face faded and his former Padawan looked like he was 20 once more. Kenobi stared in confusion and awe at his friend. 'This has to be a dream.'

After a few minutes of silence Anakin groaned and looked at his former Master, then his eyes widened in what looked like shock. "Master?"

"I told you not to call me that anymore, Anakin." Obi wan sighed in relief; at least he seemed to be ok.

"You can't be Obi wan, Obi wan is ancient." Ani muttered in confusion.

"Thanks Ani,"

"Don't call me that! Oh, by the force it is you!" Anakin looked like he was going to pass out.

"What's the matter?" Obi wan frowned.

"You're young…You look like you did when I first met you, maybe younger." Anakin stated touching Kenobi's cheek, as if to make sure he was real.

"You look like you're 20 again. Maybe it is a side effect from the blasts, did you get blasted?" Anakin blushed.

"Well, that's great. I hope nothing else happens." Obi wan shook his head then looked in a mirror, nearly fainting. He did look like he was 20 again. Anakin came up from behind him giving his refection a good once over.

"Damn, I'm hot." Skywalker exclaimed in acceptance.

'No kidding.' Obi wan thought to himself then stood there shocked at himself. Since when did he think his Padawan was hot?

"You don't look so bad yourself you know." Anakin muttered looking over Obi wan then quickly looked away. 'Did I really just think that about my former Master? He is a lot younger and more beautiful, what am I thinking?'

"Umm…I'm going to see if the coast is clear…" Obi wan whispered with a blush and walked away from Anakin, trying to stay far away from him.

"Kay," Anakin blushed, looking anywhere but his friend's ass. Sadly, his eyes went right to that spot and wow, it was perfect. Anakin suddenly felt himself get redder and turned around hoping Obi wan didn't see it.

Obi wan tried to open the door but it was locked for some odd reason. 'That's abnormal it wasn't locked before.'

"Anakin it seems that we won't be going anywhere for a while." Obi sighed then looked over at his gorgeous friend. Sudden heat overcame Obi wan and he felt very dizzy, luckily Anakin caught him before he hit the ground.

The pair stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before need overtook Anakin's brain, and he closed the distance between them in a passionate kiss. Obi wan surprised Skywalker by not pulling away but deepening the kiss. After a few minutes Obi wan pulled away and turned around.

"I shouldn't have done that." Obi wan said walking as far away from Anakin as he could get.

Anakin flinched in pain. "Why?"

"Don't you see that was on an impulse, it was because of the blasts not our real feelings." Obi wan shouted and sat down in a corner of the room.

Anakin fell to his knees then sat down. Was that all it was? Anakin could not believe that, there was something truthful about that kiss. Did he really have feelings for Obi wan?

Obi wan felt terrible for kissing Anakin, his friend. Even though Obi wan felt the truth of his feelings for his Padawan doesn't mean he feels the same way. Obi wan mentally kicked himself in the ass, like his Padawan would ever want him. He was at least 16 years his senior and was his friend, mentor, and even a father figure to this boy. It would be wrong to take advantage of the side effect of the blast when he knew his friends true feelings.

Anakin went threw every one of his feelings and deepest kept secrets. What he found shocked him a little. The fatherly, brotherly, friend love that he held for his Master was a front for the true feelings that had always been there since the first time he gazed into those storm colored eyes. The kiss lingered on his lips and went straight to his groin. 'I love my Master.' Anakin smiled then turned to his love, which obi wan was still in the corner of the room turned away from him.

The heated Padawan then stood but then stopped a little away from his obsession. What if Obi wan didn't love him? What if the kiss and feelings, on Obi wan's part, were just because of the blasts? Anakin slumped back down to the ground feeling like he was going to scream, cry, or maybe both. If he told his Master that he loved him he could ruin their friendship and Obi wan might not want him for a Padawan any longer.

Now there was just the question of what to do…Luckily they didn't have to answer that question because the door to the room suddenly exploded, and standing there after the smoke had cleared was Dooku.


	5. Sudden realizations

First time at smut hope you enjoy. Review or I don't write. Thank you!

* * *

><p>"So this is where you – Dooku stared in shock at the two that stood before him. Instead of the dying heaps of bodies he had suspected to find two young, healthy Jedi glared at him pissed.<p>

"Dooku, surprised to see us?" Anakin asked all cocky with his arms crossed, one hand holding his light saber.

"You will die!" He shouted at the insolent Skywalker brat.

Droids fired their blasters at the team who dodged them easily. Both men bolted toward the mob of metal surprising the group. They escaped down the hall.

"What now?" Obi wan asked trying to push his feelings away and act normal.

"Find an exit," Anakin said trying to do the same.

"Brilliant plan," Obi wan sighed. Anakin loved his humor.

"This way," Anakin panted pulling his Master to a lift. The two finally found a hanger with a ship. "I get to fly."

"Look what happened." Obi wan said pointing out how they had gotten into this mess.

"Right you fly." Anakin sighed in defeat and started checking the ship. "Everything looks in order."

"Great cause here they come!" Obi wan shouted from the ramp.

Anakin force ran into the cockpit and sat reluctantly in the copilot seat. Obi wan took off into the night sky when they were suddenly hit from behind.

"Damn it!" Anakin shouted hanging on to his chair. "Go into hyperspace."

"On it," Obi wan pushed the ship to Hyperspace in seconds they were away from Dooku and the planet Hoth.

"Thank god," Anakin muttered relived.

Abruptly the ship started to shake dangerously. Obi wan tried and failed to steady the ship's controls. "We have to get out of Hyperspace, find a location!"

Anakin searched the Nava computer to make sure they didn't hit anything. "Now,"

Obi wan disengaged the hyper drive and looked around. "What does the computer say?"

"We over shoot Coruscant by…a week…" Anakin sighed in frustration. How was he supposed to not Fuck his Master right here right now.

Anakin stared at his _former_ Master eyes full of lust. Sith, he was so hot, so perfect. Anakin sighed silently cussing at the force for this. It was starting to get hot inside the ship so Obi wan took off his tunic throwing it to the floor. Anakin _stared_. The boy's eyes were practically shooting out of his face from what he saw. All the blood in his body instantly ran straight to his cock making a very noticeable budge. Obi wan's chest was gorgeous and tainting Anakin to touch it. His golden abs dripping with a little sweat and god, that scent of his was mouth watering. How could anyone resist?

The former Padawan jumped up and mumbled an excuse to preoccupied Master. Anakin ran to the refresher and turned the water as cold as it would go. It wasn't working. His damn cock just would not _sit_ like a good little penis would on command. Skywalker sighed in frustration then stood up, got a towel, and decided to look at something he only looked at in desperation. You see he had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing Yoda and a few other council members necked. This would make anyone sick. Anakin sat in a meditative pose on his bed going deep into his mind to unlock the heavily guarded memory. Sadly not even this could deflate his erection. This could only mean one thing; he would have to jerk himself off.

He didn't want to go back into the shower or ruin his clothes so he took them off and lay down on his bed. The skilled Jedi took himself in his hands and started to pull up and down his cock slowly. In his mind he started his fantasies of his Master grabbing him and jerking him off like this. He only wished Obi wan really loved him but he would never ask. As he started a comfortable rhythm the said Jedi stood in the open door way wanting to ask his former apprentice a question but then forgetting it entirely.

Obi wan was transfixed by what he saw. His Anakin was masturbating on his bed with sweat and heat radiating off of him. This made the Master hard for his Padawan. Obi knew that he shouldn't be watching this but could not tear his eyes off Anakin's beautiful body. Ani started to pant making his movements more frantic and Obi wan could only groan silently with need. When the boy came it was as if the force exploded in the room, Obi wan shouted his own unexpected climax along with Anakin's.

As the two came to their senses Anakin finally noticed his guest. At Anakin blushed in embarrassment thinking Obi wan was disgusted with him when he noticed the semen on the floor below his Master. Anakin then felt transfixed and confused. That's when he realized how stupid he really was. His Master loved him and was just pretending not to. Suddenly everything that had happened from the kiss made perfect sense. Anakin grinned.

Obi wan felt completely humiliated at the state he was in and could not look at his Padawan instead he turned around to run. He had only token a step with arms surrounded him in a possessive hug.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anakin growled in his ear, this surprised him.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi wan gasped as Anakin's mouth found his neck.

"I love you, you love me, and what do you think I'm doing?" Anakin turned the Jedi around and ripped his pants off. "You're mine."

"Anakin we can't –

"Yes we can, I LOVE YOU! That is enough. And screw the council, not literally though. That would be the worst fuck ever…" Anakin and Obi wan shivered at the thought.

"You sure," Obi wan said anxiously watching as Anakin knelt down in front of him, slowly taking his boxers off.

"Duh, Otherwise I wouldn't do this." Anakin said completely cocky taking Obi wan's cock into his mouth.

The Jedi Master gasped and moaned in pleasure. How did he learn how to do this? Anakin slowly trailed his tongue down the bottom of his Master's cock licking off the salty precrum. God the taste was good, so good. Anakin quickly pumped and sucked the cock lovingly then stopped before he could cum, he started to kiss Obi wan's inner thighs. Then the heated boy started kissing, biting, and licking every inch of his former Master savoring the smell, taste, and feel of him. They barely made it to the bed before Anakin retook the organ in his wet, heat of a mouth.

Obi wan thrusted in and out slowly trying not to hurt his love but soon could not control himself. Anakin deep throated him sucking him hard. Finally the boy let him cum. Anakin held his lover close as he bucked off the bed and came into his mouth. Anakin swallowed greedily licking his Master clean.

Obi wan sighed and hugged his sweetheart tightly. "I love you,"

Anakin paused savoring the words. "Again,"

"What?" Obi wan asked confused.

"Say it again,"

"I love you, I love you, I love y—

He couldn't finish the rest because unexpectedly a very horny Ani was humping Obi wan like a dog, distracting the Jedi from thinking. Anakin straddled him and Obi wan's penis engorged yet again. The two started to hump each other like rabbits in heat when Anakin poked a finger into Obi wan's pucker. Obi wan hissed in pain and surprise but sudden pleasure replaced the uncomfortable feelings. After awhile a second finger, then a third joined in. Anakin started sucking on a plumb nibble making Obi wan groan and scrum in pleasure.

"Please Anakin now," Obi wan's voice was hoarsely.

"Yes," Anakin screeched as he slowly prepared his cock and started penetrating his lover's entrance.

Anakin was filling Obi wan so completely that Obi wan could not think of anything better in his life. No one had ever made him feel so whole, never until Ani. Soon he was entirely sheathed inside Obi wan.

"Can I move?" Anakin asked panting.

"Yeah," Was all Obi wan could muster.

The team began to rock back and forth slowly. Anakin started to switch his position trying to find his Master's prostate. Obi wan gasped in shock and pleasure as something inside of him was brushed against. Anakin grinned wolfishly.

"Again," Obi wan shouted. "More… hit…it…'pant'…AGAIN!"

Anakin started pumping in and out as fast and as hard as he could, hitting the spot again and again. Obi wan helped by thrusting just as fast and hard back. Anakin grabbed the full cock that lay standing up between them and started jerking Obi wan off to the rhythm of his thrusts. Soon Obi wan had his second orgasm spilling his seed all over Anakin and his bellies. Anakin soon fallowed him not being able to resist the tightening of Obi wan's pucker on his cock.

They laid together panting and kissing each other lovingly, saying words of love. Anakin and Obi wan fell asleep with Anakin still buried in his lover.


	6. Sex and Trackers

_**Sorry I know the chapters not that long but at least it's almost all smut for all of you smut lovers out there! I'm very thankful to my friend Eddie for giving me this idea for a twist in my story. Thank the gay guy that is the most amazing person in the world for this chapter! Got to love him! Review please.**_

* * *

><p>Anakin woke up to find his Master was still there asleep in his bed. He had had thoughts that the man might not be there when he woke up. Ani cuddled his love tenderly loving the feel of his skin. Soon the boy was hard again, and still inside his lover. 'Maybe I should get out of him, or could I…' The second thought won. Anakin slowly humped in and out of Obi wan's het starting to pant heavily. It was just so tight and hot, the pressure was too much. Anakin groaned low in his throat, pounding into Obi wan as if his life depended on it. As he went harder his lover woke up with a gasp then moan. Obi pushed back on his Padawan getting into the r of their lovemaking. Anakin felt around Obi wan's body finding his heavy cock and pumped it fast as he climaxed, making them come at the same time.<p>

"So… 'Pant'…You couldn't wait… 'Sigh'…Wait for me to wake up…Huh?" Obi wan asked turning to his love.

"Nope." Anakin grinned and kissed him on the lips.

"We still have to see if we can get home faster. Come on." Obi wan said getting up, but was forced down by a very heted Skywalker.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anakin said outraged, kissing his love hard.

"AA…Anakin we hav—

"No,"

"But we—

Obi wan's mind went blank as a hand moved up and down his erection. Obi started panting spilling some pre cum on Anakin's hands that were slowly moving his aching dick. Before Kenobi could make a sound he was being engulfed by Anakin's mouth. A slight moan escaped the man's lips and Obi bucked into that wonderful mouth. After Obi wan cummed Anakin started making circles around Obi's pucker with his finger.

"Anakin…We have…To talk…" Obi wan panted trying to keep his mind clear.

"After"— was the only response before two wet fingers pushed into his entrance.

Obi wan gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain while the digits moved in and out of him. In no time Obi was a mess and pushing back on the intruding fingers trying to make them go deeper. A loud shout then groan of pure pleasure and lust filled the air when Anakin touched the spot inside of his Master that made him see stars.

"Please, Anakin now!" Obi shouted humping Anakin's fingers wantonly.

Anakin groaned at the sound then pulled his fingers away, spreading lubricant on his ten ton cock that was throbbing in pain with want. The boy entered slowly at first but his love impatiently pushed him fully inside. Anakin gasped and shock with so much emotion that it took a few minutes of Obi rubbing his back to soothe him. Their love was just that beautiful. Anakin gave Obi a deep kiss in appreciation and pounded into the body beneath him. As the tempo increased so did their sounds of passion.

"I, oh, I love you!" Anakin screamed and bucked one last time before spilling into Obi.

"I love you too!" Obi gasped and cummed all over their bellies.

They both held each other lovingly until the ecstasy passed. Obi wan gave Anakin a look.

"Remind me to make sure you are a good distance away from me when I want to talk to you." Obi wan sighed.

"Remind me to make sure I get you in good distance to bend you over and take you right then when you want to talk to me." Anakin grinned crookedly. Obi wan gave him a stern look that only made Ani start to laugh.

"You'll be the death of me with all this sex and to think I thought it would be your flying."

"Hay, don't diss my flying and I will not be the death of you! I love you!" Anakin said pouting.

"I know you love me, maybe to much." Obi said stretching his aching muscles. Anakin just pouted more. Obi wan sighed cuddling into his mate. Soon the pair was once again asleep.

Not to far from were the two Jedi where, a Sith looked out the window of his ship deep in thought. 'I will find you Obi wan Kenobi and you will be mine' Dooku turned back to the tracker in his hand that held the location of the Jedi he planned to have as his apprentice. 'very soon you will be mine'.


End file.
